Dead Rose
by Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II
Summary: Suite à un conflit entre famille de sang-pur, le monde des vampires fut bouleversé. Surtout la famille Momoi qui perdit son rang de vampire pour celui d'humain. Pourtant, Momoi Satsuki redevient peu à peu vampire. Non loin de là, le chef des Akashi, prestigieuse famille de sang-pur, est assassiné et c'est Momoi qui est accusé ! Que va-t-elle devenir et qui est le vrai assassin ?
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà! Après des mois d'absences avec une toute nouvelle fic toujours avec les personnages de Kuroko no Basket!

Pour les personnes qui se demanderont pourquoi j'ai arrêté mon autre fic? Eh bien...c'est parce que je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration et je trouvais que c'était du n'importe quoi. Moi, je suis plus dans tout ce qui est vampire et créature bizarre. Je me sens mieux dans ce monde! Je dois également remercier Himlia qui a bien voulu corriger mes nombreuses fautes ainsi que de me donner de bon conseil! Maintenant pour ma longue absence...eh bien...c'est juste qu'avec les études...je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps. Je tenais aussi à préciser que je prendrai tout mon temps pour les prochains chapitres.

Voilà! Sur ce, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira! Bien sûr, j'attends avec plaisir vos commentaires!

Prenez bien soin de vous! Bye bye !

P.S: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas...T.T

* * *

Les vampires ne sont pas uniquement les viles créatures que les humains décrivent dans leurs films ou dans leurs livres. Nous sommes des créatures pourvues de sentiments, de bonté et de tolérance. Mais, tout cela les êtres humains l'ignore. Je dirais même qu'ils nous ignorent complètement et pensent que les vampires n'existent pas. Enfin, quelques humains connaissent l'existence de notre race ou plutôt mon ancienne race, car moi, Momoi Satsuki suis devenue humaine à l'âge de sept ans ainsi que les restes de mes proches encore en vie. Vous devez sans doute vous demander comment je suis devenue humaine ? Eh bien, laissez-moi vous l'expliquer.

Tout commença lorsque quatre familles de sang-pur se disputèrent pour une question de pouvoir. Ces quatre familles étaient celle des Akashi, Ogiwara, Kagami et la mienne, les Momoi. Les Akashi étaient déjà très puissants, voire même la famille la plus puissante de tous les vampires. Tout le monde les redoutait et personne n'osait se frotter à l'un des leurs de peur de ne subir de graves représailles. Mais, hélas, si les Akashi étaient réputés pour être l'une des familles faisant ressentir la peur envers les autres, elle avait aussi réussi à créer de l'envie chez les trois autres familles. Ce fut ainsi que les trois familles décidèrent de se rebeller face aux Akashi. L'une des trois familles qui mena la révolte fut la mienne qui n'était pas reconnue pour être puissante, mais pour notre capacité à manipuler la magie. Malheureusement, comme je l'avais dit nous n'étions pas suffisamment puissants pour nous élever face à cette redoutable famille, et cela valait de même pour les deux autres familles, car Satoshi, le meneur de la famille Akashi, avait eu connaissance de nos agissements en cachette et décida d'y mettre fin tout de suite et tout cela en nous condamnant sévèrement. La famille qui eut la peine la moins cruelle fut celle des Ogiwara qui se limita uniquement à rendre leur pierre de lune qui leurs servait à se protéger des rayons du soleil, et ce pour uniquement une cinquantaine d'années. Pour la famille Kagami, il fut moins clément. Il les priva de leur siège au Conseil et les bannis de la ville en les dépossédant de tous leurs biens. Mais, pour ma famille ce fut la pire et croyez-moi, je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment, même si à cette époque je n'étais qu'une petite fille âgée de sept ans. Les Akashi nous avaient réservé l'un des pires châtiments, celui qu'aucun vampire fier de ses origines n'aurait voulu recevoir, il s'agissait de nous ôter avec un sort notre vampirisme, c'est-à-dire, de devenir de simples mortels. Mais, ce que les Akashi ignoraient par-dessus tout était que la malédiction ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Nous avions gardé notre immortalité et moi je redevenais petit à petit ce que j'étais avant. J'avais vécu au moins deux cent quatre-vingt-trois ans en tant qu'humaine sans vieillir et à peine sept ans en tant que vampire. Uniquement ma grand-mère et ma tante, qui étaient actuellement mes seuls parents après le décès des miens, se rendirent compte que ce maudit sortilège commençait à se dissiper. Seulement, grand-mère Sakiyo et tante Hana n'avaient pas eu le privilège de se délivrer de cette malédiction. Il fallait croire que j'étais la seule chanceuse à pouvoir remanier la magie et goûter à nouveau ma vraie nature. Même si la malédiction commençait à s'en aller, ma retransformation en vampire se faisait très, très lentement. Elle avait tout d'abord commencé par des rêves prémonitoires et la possibilité de guérir plus rapidement. Heureusement, j'étais encore immunisée contre le soleil et mon attirance pour le sang ne s'était pas encore fait ressentir. Mais comme me le disait grand-mère Sakiyo, tout cela n'était qu'une question de temps et j'en avais bien peur, car…

-Satsuki ! Que fais-tu enfermée dans ta chambre ? me questionna ma tante du bas des escaliers cela fait plus d'une heure que tu n'en es pas sorti.

-Je suis en train d'écrire, lui répondis-je tout simplement.

-Descend et viens prendre un peu d'air avec nous dans le jardin ! me lança tante Hana.

-D'accord ! J'arrive, lui confirmais-je en rangeant mon carnet au plus profond de mon placard.

Je descendis mes escaliers et allai rejoindre grand-mère Sakiyo et tante Hana qui étaient assise dans le jardin en train de boire leurs tasses de thé.

-Ah, ma chère Satsuki, me dit ma grand-mère souriant. Enfin, tu sors de ta chambre.

-Oui, lui répondis-je en lui offrant un léger sourire.

-Assieds-toi, me dit-elle en désignant une chaise libre.

Je m'assis et me remplis une tasse de thé.

-Ah ! Il fait très beau aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ? me demanda grand-mère Sakiyo.

-Oui, très beau.

Un silence gênant de quelque minute s'installa entre nous Ma grand-mère se décida de le casser.

\- Dis-moi ? Il n'y a rien de nouveau comme changement ? Pas de nouvelles facultés qui se sont manifestées ces derniers jours ?

-Maman ! lança en colère ma tante.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hana ? Je ne fais que demander à ma petite fille si elle ressent de nouveau changement à propos de sa retransformation.

-Maman, tu sais très bien que l'on ne doit pas parler de cela. Si les-

-Si quoi ? Si les Akashi apprennent que Satsuki redevient un vampire ? Crois-moi, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà en être au courant, dit amèrement Sakiyo en reposant sa tasse de thé, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes devenus des humains qu'ils ont cessé de nous surveiller. Satoshi est quelqu'un de très méfiant et son fils Masaomi l'est encore plus.

Je regardais ma tante qui baissa tout de suite son regard vers le sol. Je savais qu'elle était triste. Elle avait déjà perdu ma mère qui n'était autre que sa petite sœur et ne voulait donc pas me perdre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tante Hana. Je suis en sécurité, la rassurais-je en essayant de dissimuler ma peur par un tendre sourire.

-Nous sommes tout sauf en sécurité Satsuki. En particulier toi, me répliqua-t-elle en plantant ses yeux verts dans les miens, tout ceci n'est qu'une question de temps. Le jour où ta transformation sera finie, ils viendront et te…

-Hana, lui répondit calmement ma grand-mère.

\- Excusez-moi, murmura ma tante en nous quittant.

Je la regardais partir à l'intérieur.

-Ne te sens pas coupable ma chérie. Ta tante ne t'en veut pas, elle est juste inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Je sais grand-mère, lui affirmais-je quand mon téléphone sonna.

Je le pris et vis que l'on m'avait envoyé un message.

-Qui est-ce ? me demanda grand-mère Sakiyo.

-C'est Kise. Il me demande si je veux aller boire un verre avec lui et Aomine.

-Ah, Ryota et Daiki, dit-elle en reprenant sa tasse de thé, vas-tu accepter ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas…

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Deux beaux jeunes hommes te demandent d'aller boire un verre avec eux, alors que tu ne les voyais plus depuis des années et tu hésites encore ? me taquina ma grand-mère.

-Ce ne sont que des amis, grand-mère. Rien de plus.

-Quel dommage. J'aurais bien voulu avoir l'un de ces deux jeunes hommes dans ma famille. En particulier, Ryota. Il est si adorable et poli. Par contre ce rustre d'Aomine ne m'a jamais plus.

-Grand-mère ! m'exclamais-je embarrassée.

-Ahaha ! Va ma grande. Ne les faits pas attendre.

-Oui, lui déclarais-je en me levant en direction de la sortie, à plus tard.

-A plus tard, me lança ma grand-mère.

J'enfilais un léger gilet, pris mon sac et sortis tout de suite. J'étais vraiment heureuse de revoir mes amis, surtout Kise et Aomine mon ami d'enfance. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que je ne les voyais plus, surtout à cause du statut de vampire que possédait leur famille. La famille Aomine et Kise faisaient partie aussi de famille de sang-purs. A cause de leurs familles, ils étaient obligés de suivre des règles strictes, en particulier, celle d'éviter de fréquenter un membre de ma famille. Heureusement, ces deux idiots étaient tellement bornés qu'ils étaient parvenus à trouver un moyen pour venir me voir.

J'arrivais enfin près du petit café et scrutais les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver Dai-chan et Kise. Je remarquais au loin Kise en train de discuter avec le bleu, qui lui d'ailleurs, ne portais aucune intention aux dires du blondinet. J'esquissais un petit sourire en les voyant dans cette attitude. Ils n'avaient pas du tout changé.

Je m'approchais de la table de mes deux amis.

-Momocchi… ? réussit à dire Kise les yeux grands ouverts de me revoir.

-Satsu… ? me demanda Dai-chan en me regardant abasourdis.

-Salut, leurs répondis-je toute souriante.

-Ah ! Momocchi ! s'écria Kise en me serrant fort dans ses bras. Comme tu es devenue encore plus belle.

-Vraiment ? lui demandais-je.

-Oui ! Tu as changé. Oh, viens ! Assieds-toi !

Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises de libre et regardai Dai-chan qui lui me fixait toujours étonné Avais-je tellement changé en une année ?

-Comment vas-tu Dai-chan ?

-Bien, me répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Et toi ?

-Très…très bien, merci, lui affirmais-je étonnée qu'il me demande comment je vais.

Est-ce que mon Dai-chan aurait mûri ?

-Ah ! Momocchi ! Tu nous as terriblement manqué ! Heureusement que nous avons pu trouver un moyen pour te voir !

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, leur assurais-je.

Nous finîmes par discuter de tout et de rien et j'appris quelques nouvelles sur mes amis. Notamment, de la transformation de Takao en vampire.

-Alors, comme ça Midorima a pris la responsabilité de transformer Takao ? leur demandais-je en buvant une petite gorgée de ma boisson.

-Eh bien…Oui. Il disait toujours « Il n'y aura que moi qui transformera Takao, nanodayo », imita Kise.

Je ris à l'imitation que fit Kise de Midorima tandis qu'Aomine lui se contenta de garder son air blasé.

-Comment les autres ont pris la nouvelle ? demandais-je après avoir bien ris.

-Ils s'en foutent, dit clairement Aomine. Il y a tellement de problèmes ces derniers temps que le Conseil et les Akashi ne prennent pas le temps de chercher ce que l'on fait.

-Des problèmes ? répétais-je choquée.

-Oui, me confirmait Kise.

-Et quels sont ces problèmes ?

-Eh bien… Akashi Satoshi a été assassiné il y a une semaine par on ne sait qui, m'expliqua Kise. Des enquêtes menées par le Conseil ont commencé pour rechercher le meurtrier.

-Et vous avez une petite idée de qui peut être le meurtrier ? demandais-je intriguée.

-Non, me confiait Aomine. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est que la famille Akashi sera dirigée par son fils, Masaomi et qu'il compte bien retrouver l'assassin de son père. Il a déjà mené son enquête chez les Kagami et les Ogiwara. Alors attend toi à ce qu'il vienne chez toi.

-Chez moi ? Mais nous ne sommes plus des vampires.

Je vis que Kise détourna son regard comme s'il ne voulait pas m'avouer quelque chose et compris que tout ceci devait être bien plus grave que ce que je ne pensais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Aucun des deux ne se décida à me répondre.

-Dites-moi ce que vous me cachez ! Je suis en droit de le savoir non ? leur répétais-je en perdant petit à petit mon sang-froid.

-Momocchi…, me dit inquiet Kise.

-Quoi ?

-Momocchi…Si l'on t'a fait venir ici ce n'est pas pour rien…Nous sommes ici pour t'aider, m'expliquait Kise toujours avec ce regard inquiet.

-M'aider de quoi ?

\- Des…, voulut dire Kise mais il fut coupé par le bleu.

-Des Akashi, avoua Aomine.

-Des Akashi…

-Oui, Satsu. Akashi Masaomi soupçonne ta famille d'avoir assassiné son père. En particulier toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Ils savent que la malédiction est en train de s'effacer et que petit à petit tu redeviens un vampire.

-Mais…, réussis-je à dire.

Alors, tante Hana et grand-mère Sakiyo étaient en danger ? Il fallait à tout prix que je prévienne mes proches. Je pris mon portable et composais le numéro de ma tante mais personne ne répondit. Je fis de même avec le numéro de ma grand-mère mais ce fut aussi peine perdue.

-Il…Il faut que je rentre chez moi, leur répondis-je paniquée en me levant.

-Attend ! Satsuki ! me cria Aomine en retenant mon poignet.

\- Lâche-moi Daiki ! Il…Il faut que j'aille prévenir ma tante et ma grand-mère que les Akashi vont venir et que…, fus-je coupée par mon ami d'enfance.

-Il est trop tard ! me lança Aomine.

Je m'arrêtais tout de suite quand j'entendis ce que Dai-chan me disait.

-Viens avec nous Momocchi, me dit calmement Kise. Nous t'expliquerons tout ça dans un lieu sûr.

Aller avec eux et laisser tout ce qui restait de ma famille entre les mains des Akashi ? Il en était hors de question ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper de mes deux amis. Le problème était que je me trouvais face à deux sang-pur qui n'étaient autre que Kise et Aomine. Si je me mettais à courir, ils me rattraperaient tout de suite ? Je me mis à réfléchir et finis par trouver une petite idée !

-Je…je ne me sens pas bien, leur affirmais-je en feintant un malaise.

Kise me rattrapa de peur que je ne tombe.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il inquiet.

-Non…, lui mentis-je.

-Viens, je vais t'accompagner aux toilettes, me confia calmement Kise en me prenant par le bras.

-Je reste ici, dit Aomine. Dépêchez-vous.

Kise m'accompagna jusqu'aux toilettes pour femmes.

-Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne…

-Non…C'est bon. Je vais juste un peu me rafraichir le visage.

-Très bien. Je t'attends, m'assura Kise en me souriant.

-Merci, lui dis-je en entrant dans les toilettes pour femmes.

Enfin, j'avais réussi. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Je regardais tout autour de moi et vis une petite fenêtre légèrement ouverte. Je m'approchais vers celle-ci et l'ouvris en grand. Il n'y avait pas une grande distance entre la fenêtre et le sol. Alors, j'entrepris de passer l'une de mes jambes puis l'autre par la fenêtre où je finis par lâcher prise et tomber sur un tas de détritus.

-Oh ! C'est dégoûtant, lâchais-je en frottant ma jupe.

Je regardais autour de moi et remarquais sur ma gauche une petite ruelle, je m'y engouffrais tout de suite en faisant attention de ne pas me faire remarquer par Aomine et Kise.

Le jeune mannequin attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes devant la porte des toilettes pour femmes. Il savait que les jeunes filles mettaient beaucoup de temps pour se rafraîchir ou se refaire une petite beauté. Le blond avait appris ceci grâce au mannequinat, mais surtout grâce à ses deux sœurs. En particulier, par sa sœur Rinaka qui pouvait mettre plus d'une heure à se coiffer et à se maquiller. Mais là, Momoi mettait trop de temps. De plus, elle n'était pas allée aux toilettes dans le but de se remaquiller mais uniquement pour se calmer.

-Momocchi ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kise.

Mais personne ne répondit.

-Momocchi ? demanda à nouveau le blond.

Mais aucune réponse ne surgit des toilettes pour femmes.

Kise commença à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse et se décida à entrer.

-Momocchi…Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui questionna le blond, puis il constata que toutes les portes des toilettes indiquaient qu'elles étaient inoccupé.

-Oh non, dit le blond en ayant compris que la jeune fille avait pris la fuite par la fenêtre.

Aomine attendait toujours assis sur la petite terrasse du café. Le bleu venait de terminer sa boisson et commençait à regarder les messages qu'il venait de recevoir sur son téléphone. L'un des messages qu'il avait reçu était celui de sa mère, il lui stipulait clairement qu'il devait rentrer chez lui vers 19h00 pour garder ses petits cousins, ou plutôt ses petits monstres qui le rendaient fou. Décidemment, sa mère était un vrai bourreau avec lui. Surtout quand il s'agissait de garder ses deux petits cousins, ils savaient déjà que sa soirée se résumerait à courir derrière eux pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises.

-Aominecchi ! hurla le blond en se précipitant vers lui paniqué.

-Ah, vous en avez mis du temps, dit le bleu en se levant. On y va ?

-Attends ! Aominecchi…Momocchi…elle…elle s'est enfuie, dit le blond.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Aomine en se tournant vers le bleu.

-Elle s'est enfuie par la fenêtre des toilettes pour femmes, s'expliqua le blond.

-Comment…Mais comment est-ce que tu as pu te faire avoir par Satsuki ! lui lança Aomine.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Elle ne se sentait pas bien, alors je l'ai accompagné aux toilettes et voilà… ! se défendit le mannequin gêné de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

Aomine expira un bon coup et dit en reprenant son calme.

-Bon…Eh bien, ça ne va pas être si difficile que ça de la rattraper. J'ai déjà une petite idée du chemin qu'elle a dû prendre.

Je courus le plus vite possible vers le premier arrêt de bus tout en espérant que Kise ne se soit toujours pas rendu compte de mon absence. Je percutai quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Aïe, dis-je en me relevant de ma chute. Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me répondit la personne.

Mais…Attendez un peu cette voix était celle de…

-Dai-chan ? dis-je en levant ma tête vers lui.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, me confirma celui-ci en me regardant sévèrement.

Je me retournais dans le but d'éviter mon ami d'enfance mais je vis que Kise se tenait juste derrière moi.

-Kise ?

-Bonjour Momocchi, me salua-t-il en m'offrant un sourire narquois. Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper alors que nous sommes des sang-pur ?

Je ne répondis pas et me résignais à baisser ma tête. Mais, comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que j'aurais pu échapper à la vigilance de deux sang-pur ?

-Allez suis-nous, m'ordonna Dai-chan.

-Non ! lui lançais-je de manière catégorique. Je ne vous suivrais pas ! Je veux retourner chez moi !

-Satsu…Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue, me répondit Aomine désespérément. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te livrer aux Akashi, il en est hors de question. Allez, on y va.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je désirais me livrer aux Akashi ! lui lançais-je toujours en colère.

-Eh bien, si ! Tu crois qu'ils sont aussi idiots de ne pas avoir compris que tu irais de nouveau chez toi ? Moi c'est ce que j'aurai fait ! J'aurai attaqué tes proches et fais en sorte que tu sois au courant pour que tu reviennes chez toi et là je t'aurai eu ! me lança furieusement Aomine.

Je ne dis rien et me contentais de regarder le visage de mon ami d'enfance rongé par la colère.

-Aominecchi a raison, approuva Kise calmement. Nous avons accepté cette mission dans le but de te protéger car tu comptes beaucoup pour nous. Le fait que tu risques de t'exposer aux Akashi ne nous plaît guère.

-Mais…Qui vous dit qu'ils sont encore là- bas ? Qui vous dis qu'ils n'ont pas décidés de partir, dis-je en essayant de convaincre mes deux amis.

-Satsuki, nous avons assez discuté de ça, me dit fermement Aomine. Suis-nous maintenant.

-Et si…Et si l'un de vous va inspecter les lieux pour voir s'il n'y a plus d'Akashi dans les alentours ? Ce serait une bonne idée non ? Je resterai avec l'un de vous tandis que l'autre ira inspecter les lieux ? expliquais-je aux deux vampires.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu es têtue, se plaignit Aomine en secouant sa tête de manière désespéré. J'ai dit non !

-Aominecchi…Attends, lui dit Kise. C'est une bonne idée. Tu ne penses pas ?

-Qu…Quoi ?! Attends ! Tu es du même avis qu'elle ? demanda le bleu au blond.

-Eh bien…Oui.

Nous finîmes par nous diriger vers ma maison en essayant de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Eh oui ! J'avais réussi avec Kise à persuader Aomine d'accepter mon idée. Bien sûr, il accepta à contre cœur, mais décida de nous suivre tout de même.

Dès que nous arrivâmes chez moi, nous nous cachâmes directement derrière le gros arbre qui trônait devant l'entrée de la maison de ma grand-mère.

-Alors ? Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Kise en regardant Aomine.

Le bleu était toujours en train de scruter de loin ma maison et dit en gardant toujours un œil sur celle-ci.

-Je vais inspecter les lieux. En attendant, occupe-toi de surveiller Satsuki, compris ? Et toi ! Ne t'avise surtout pas à t'enfuir ! me lança-t-il comme remarque.

-Promis, répondis-je uniquement.

-Bon, j'y vais, dit le bleu en disparaissant rapidement.

Kise et moi restâmes là tranquilles à attendre le retour d'Aomine.

-Tu sais, j'avais oublié que tu étais une jeune fille très têtue et maligne, me taquina Kise.

-Ah bon ? lui dis-je en lui souriant tendrement. Et moi, je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi en pensant que tu es resté le même Kise durant toutes ces années.

-Ah bon, je suis resté le même pour toi ? Je ne suis donc même pas devenu plus mature pour toi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non…Enfin, si en quelque sorte …Mais tu es toujours le Kise joyeux, optimiste et naïf que j'ai connu et…ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, lui avouais-je.

Kise me sourit et me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir après tout ce temps. Crois-moi, je ferais tout pour que tu sois en sécurité toi et tes proches aussi. Tu peux vraiment compter sur Aominecchi et moi.

Je lui souris et le serrai dans mes bras.

-Merci Kise.

-Euh…C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de vous serrer dans les bras ? demanda Aomine gêné qui entre- temps était revenu de sa rapide petite ronde.

Kise et moi arrêtions de nous serrer dans les bras et regardions Aomine gêné.

-Alors ? demanda Kise pour changer d'ambiance.

-Aaah…Il n'y a personne. Tu as de la chance, Satsu.

Je souris et fus soulagée du fait que aucun des Akashi n'aient eu l'idée de rester chez moi. Mais une dernière chose me préoccupais. Où se trouvaient ma grand-mère et ma tante ? Est-ce que les Akashi en avaient fini avec elles, les avaient-ils capturées ou bien les avaient-ils laissées tranquille ? Je devais savoir tout ceci. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

-Hey ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? me demanda Aomine en me voyant me diriger d'un pas déterminé vers ma maison.

-Je dois savoir si ma grand-mère et ma tante vont bien, lui avouais-je en continuant mon chemin.

J'arrivais en face de chez moi et poussais la porte qui était déjà entrouverte. Nous entrâmes tous les trois en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. J'allais vers le salon et vis la pagaille qui s'y trouvait. Les tiroirs des armoires étaient tous jeté à terre, des feuilles étaient éparpillées dans tout le salon ainsi que les vitres des armoires toutes cassées.

-Ouah…Ils ont mis une sacrée pagaille dis donc, dit le mannequin en ramassant parmi les débris un cadre photo. C'est qui ?

-Quoi ? lui demandais-je en me rapprochant et regardant le cadre qu'il avait en main Ma mère.

-Ouah ! Elle est belle, me dit Kise. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

-Merci …, le remerciais-je alors qu'un bruit surgit en haut des escaliers.

-C'était quoi ça ? s'interrogea Kise en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

-Kise ! criais-je.

-Idiot, dit tout simplement Aomine.

Dai-chan et moi le suivirent jusqu'au premier étage, soudain nous entendîmes les cris du blond surgir de l'une des pièces. Je me précipitais la première dans la fameuse pièce où se trouvait Kise et je vis ma tante en train de lancer tous les objets qu'elle avait à porter de main sur le pauvre mannequin.

-Momocchi ! Arrête ta tante ! Elle est folle ! Aïe ! fut coupé le blond en recevant un livre en pleine figure.

-Tante Hana ! Il est avec moi !

-Hein ? réussit-elle à dire en se tournant vers moi. Satsuki ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Oh ! Satsuki ! Je suis si heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai cru que les Akashi t'avaient trouvé et…et qu'ils t'avaient tué…Je-

-Ne t'inquiète pas tante Hana. Dai-chan et Kise étaient venus exprès pour me protéger, lui expliquais-je calmement.

-Dai-chan et Kise ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas d'eux ?

-Euh…Tu veux dire Daiki et Ryota ?

-Oui, lui confirmais-je.

Ma tante s'approcha des deux garçons et s'inclina poliment devant Kise.

\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir frappé, lui dit-elle.

-Ah…Ah, mais non voyons, dit le mannequin tout gêné. Je ne vous en veux pas…et puis…c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser de vous avoir fait peur.

-Merci, lui dit tante Hana en se remettant droite.

-Bon, dit le bleu agacé. Satsuki, on y va.

-Non ! lui dis-je soudainement. Je n'ai toujours pas vu grand-mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura ma tante. Grand-mère Sakiyo se porte bien. Elle est juste épuisée.

-Mais…Je veux la voir, insistais-je.

-Satsuki. Elle est très épuisée et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente stressée ou inquiète en te voyant.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Elle pense que tout ceci est de sa faute, m'expliqua ma tante.

-Mais…Non ! Je reste ici avec toi et grand-mère ! Je ne veux pas vous abandonner ! criais-je en colère.

-Tu veux vraiment protéger ta tante et ta grand-mère, Satsuki ? Alors suis-nous, me dit Aomine sérieusement.

-Non ! Je…, fus-je coupée par ma tante qui venait tout juste de me gifler.

-Arrête de faire la capricieuse et écoute ce que te disent tes amis ! Ils ont raison. Si tu restes ici avec nous tu risques de nous mettre en danger ainsi que toi-même. Daiki et Ryota sont capables de te protéger. Ils sont des sangs-purs…Nous ne sommes plus que des humains moi et grand-mère Sakiyo…Donc, s'il te plaît suis les…Tu es notre dernier espoir, me supplia tante Hana les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu as raison, lui avouais-je. Pardonne-moi.

Ma tante me sourit tendrement et me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

-Daiki, Ryota. Vous avez intérêt à prendre bien soin de ma petite Satsuki, menaça ma tante.

Kise et Aomine se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

-Allons-y Momocchi, me dit Kise en me tendant sa main que je pris tout de suite.

-Prends soin de toi tante Hana et de grand-mère Sakiyo…Et dis-lui que je ferais tout mon possible pour me venger, lui dis-je déterminer.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, me rassura ma tante. Grand-mère le sait déjà.

Après avoir quitté ma tante et ma grand-mère, nous nous mîmes en marche vers un lieu plus sûr, la nuit venait de tomber et qui disait nuit disait aussi plus de vampire en train de rôder dans les alentours en quête d'une nouvelle victime. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète de ce qui pouvait arriver vu que Dai-chan et Kise se trouvaient à mes côtés. Même si je n'arrêtais pas de penser sans cesse au risque de croiser l'un des membres des Akashi.

-Dis Aominecchi ? demanda le blond qui venait de casser le silence si pesant. On va faire comment pour Momocchi ?

-Aaah…, dit Dai-chan en s'arrêtant et s'étirant. Je ne sais pas.

-Quoi ! s'écria le blond. Attends ! Tu n'avais rien prévu ?! Même pas à l'endroit où nous devions l'emmener ?!

-Euh…non, dit le bleu tout simplement.

-Décidément, tu étais et resteras après toutes ces années un vrai idiot Dai-chan ! lui lançais-je.

-Et toi tu es toujours la petite capricieuse d'avant ! me rétorqua-t-il.

-Oh ! Du calme, dit Kise en essayant de nous apaiser. On va trouver un moyen.

Aomine se tourna vers le blond et lui dit sur un ton las.

-Tss…Vas-y, j'ai bien envie de voir quelle idée tu vas nous proposer.

-Eh bien, j'avais pensé qu'elle pourrait dormir chez l'un de nous durant une semaine et qu'après nous échangions les rôles, proposa le mannequin gêné en passant l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure d'orée.

-Ouai…C'est une bonne idée, avoua Aomine.

Je regardais Kise et vis qu'il était tout souriant que Dai-chan est accepté son idée. A mon avis, ça ne devait pas toujours être le cas que Dai-chan accepte les idées de Kise.

-Alors, où va-t-elle aller en premier ? demanda Dai-chan.

-Je viens chez toi ! lui dis-je en me collant à lui.

-Quoi ?! Mais…Nan ! Pourquoi chez moi ?!

-Oh, allez Aomine. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus vu ta mère et puis je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir de me revoir, le suppliais-je en me collant contre son bras gauche.

-Il faut croire qu'elle a fait son choix, dit Kise en riant.

-Aaah…D'accord. Mais, tu évites de m'ennuyer, compris ? me prévint-il.

-Oui !criais-je heureuse de pouvoir enfin repasser de bons moments avec la famille de Dai-chan.

-Mais la semaine prochaine tu viens chez moi ok, me dit Kise.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas Ki-chan.

-Hey ! Arrêtes de m'appeler Ki-chan c'est embarrassant ! se plaignit-il.

Non loin de là, dans la grande demeure des Akashi se trouvait un homme avoisinant la cinquantaine assis à son magnifique bureau dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Il était en train d'étudier les nombreux dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau lorsque l'on vint toquer à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit-il tout simplement en ne quittant pas du regard les dossiers qu'il tenait en main.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un jeune homme à la chevelure brune toute désordonnée.

-Maître, dit-il en se penchant poliment.

-Que me veux-tu Hiro ? lui demanda le maître en ne lui daignant même pas un regard.

-Je viens vous remettre le rapport de notre journée, dit celui-ci toujours calmement.

-Quel rapport ? lui demanda à nouveau son maître.

-Celui de Momoi Satsuki.

-Eh bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix et entama son discours.

-Nous avons bien inspecté tous les endroits ainsi que chez sa famille, mais nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé.

-Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ? répéta le maître en déposant son dossier qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, l'avait complètement intéressé au point de ne porter aucune intention au jeune homme en face de lui.

-Oui, lui dit-il tout simplement.

-Très bien, dit celui-ci, deux hommes vinrent à son bureau et se mirent à côté du jeune homme. Vous pouvez le prendre.

-Quoi ? paniqua le jeune homme en sentant les bras musclés des deux autres vampires l'encercler. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'ai pourtant obéi à vos ordres ?

-Hélas, non. Tu as échoué alors que ce n'était qu'une simple mission.

-Echoué… ? répéta le jeune homme en cherchant à se défaire de l'étreinte des deux autres vampires. Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

-Eh bien, c'est pourtant simple, dit le chef des Akashi. Me débarrasser des échecs de ton genre.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je vous en prie, supplia le jeune garçon en tentant toujours de se débattre.

-Vous pouvez l'emmener, dit celui-ci toujours aussi posément.

Les deux vampires lui obéirent et sortirent avec le garçon qui continuait à supplier son maître de l'autre côté de la porte de ne pas le tuer.

Dès que la porte se referma, l'homme reprit l'un de ses dossiers et se concentra à nouveau dessus.

-Ca va faire le cinquième vampire que tu tues Masaomi, lui dit une voix familière juste à côté de lui.

Masaomi se retourna vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole et lui lançant un sale regard.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas venir me déranger quand je travaille Naoki, le réprimanda-t-il.

-Oh, allez Masaomi ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais quelqu'un de nuisible non, lui dit Naoki.

-Si tu l'es ! lui répondit au tac au tac celui-ci.

-Oh, c'est méchant, lui dit Naoki en faisant semblant d'être attristé, où est donc passée la compassion que tu portais à ton petit frère ?

Masaomi souffla d'exaspération tellement son frère cadet le désespérait. Encore à son âge, Naoki se comportait comme un gamin et cela avait le don de taper sur les nerfs de l'aîné des Akashi.

-Tu peux me faire plaisir en disparaissant de ma vue ? lui demanda l'aîné.

-Cela dépend de ce que tu me demandes ? s'enquit ce dernier.

-Peux-tu aller dire à mon fils et ses amis que je les charge d'une mission ?

-Oh oui ! Et comment ! Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne voyais plus mon adorable neveu ! s'écria Naoki les étoiles plein les yeux de pouvoir revoir son cher Seijuro.

-Très bien. Transmets-lui cette lettre, compris, lui dit Masaomi en lui tendant la fameuse lettre.

-Ok, dit le jeune frère en s'en allant tout de suite.

Après s'être débarrassé de son frère cadet, Akashi Masaomi retourna à sa paperasse tout en sirotant un verre au contenu rougeâtre.

-Que les choses sérieuses commencent, dit le chef des Akashi un sourire narquois aux lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut! Voici, le second chapitre. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire à cause de mes études. Mais le voilà! Encore une une fois je remerecie Himlia d'avoir corriger mon second chapitre.

**Vyersdra:**Merci pour ton commentaire. Je sais que le passage du narrateur à la première personne puis à celui de la troisième personne te perturbait, mais je voulais garder cette idée pour ma fic . Par contre, j'ai pris soin de signaler à chaques paragraphes quand il y a un changement de narrateur. X) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bye bye!

* * *

PDV Normal

Aida Riko avait du mal à suivre les cours aujourd'hui. La jeune fille avait passé une nuit très agitée En effet, Riko avait consacré toute sa soirée à étudier les récents rapports sur l'assassinat d'Akashi Satoshi. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu les étudier durant l'un de ses jours de congés mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait savoir de quoi parlaient ces rapports pour en faire part le plus vite possible aux autres chasseurs.

La sonnerie retentit cinq minutes après. Tout les élèves sortirent avec hâte du cours. Sauf, Riko qui se dirigeait vers le gymnase. Arrivée là-bas, elle constata que tout les garçons étaient déjà là.

-Salut Riko ! lui lança avec enthousiasme Koganei.

-Salut, lui répondit celle-ci épuisée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, constata Hyuga. Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi.

-Non, je vais bien. Juste un peu épuisée à cause du rapport que mon père m'a confié, lui affirma-t-elle.

-Quel rapport ? lui demanda Koganei.

-Celui de l'assassinat d'Akashi Satoshi, lui dit la jeune fille en ouvrant son sac pour prendre le rapport.

Hyuga s'approcha de Riko et lui prit le dossier.

-Et qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire? demanda Izuki qui des fois jetait des petits coups d'œil au dossier que tenait Hyuga.

Riko se rapprocha du groupe de garçons et leur dit clairement.

-J'ai décidé que nous enquêterons sur cette affaire.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les garçons en même temps.

-Mais…Mais, tu te rends compte que cette enquête est très difficile voire même très dangereuse ? lui fit remarquer Izuki.

-Je sais. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu que notre équipe de chasseurs se charge de cette mission qui est celle de découvrir l'assassin d'Akashi Satoshi, lui avoua-t-elle plus que confiante.

-Riko…, lui dit Hyuga. Tu sais que parmi nous il y a des débutants ?

-Je le sais très bien.

-Mais-, voulut continuer Hyuga.

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Demain à 17 h00 au gymnase. Je vous expliquerai plus en détail le but de notre mission, leur dit-elle fermement.

-Compris, dirent les garçons à contre-cœur.

-Bon. Eh bien, je vous laisse.

-Quoi ? Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna Koganei.

-Oui, je suis épuisée, leur confia Riko en baillant. Au revoir.

Tous les garçons regardèrent la coach sortir du gymnase.

-Cette mission…cette mission, elle sera vraiment compliquée ? demanda effrayé Furihata.

-Oui. Cette mission ne sera pas comme les autres. Nous ne serons pas confrontés à de simples vampires mais à des sang-pur, lui révéla Hyuga.

Izuki remarqua que Furihata s'inquiétait encore plus et lui dit pour le rassurer.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes en bons termes avec quelques familles de sang-pur. Et puis, notre mission ne consiste pas à semer la pagaille mais juste à prendre quelques informations.

-Oui, mais…Les Akashi ont dû certainement commencer de leur côté l'enquête. Alors, pourquoi nous le devons aussi ? s'enquit Fukuda.

-Parce que nous devons savoir qui est cette personne qui a détruit l'ordre qui régnait chez les familles de sang-pur et aussi pour nous informer sur les différentes intentions qu'ont chaques familles, lui expliqua Hyuga sérieusement. Bon, je pense que moi aussi je vais rentrer.

-Oui, moi aussi, déclara Izuki en suivant le capitaine de l'équipe de Seirin.

-A demain et passez une bonne soirée ! leur souhaita Koganei.

Hyuga et Izuki se contentèrent de les saluer de la main tout en quittant le gymnase.

-Bon…Eh bien, qui est-ce qui veut faire quelques paniers ? demanda Koganei aux autres garçons qui l'ignoraient royalement.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, se trouvait être une journée des plus éprouvantes pour Kuroko. Le jeune instituteur de maternelle avait dû courir presque toute la matinée derrière les enfants. Décidément, ces petites furies avaient décidé de le rendre fou aujourd'hui. Mais malgré tout cela, le turquoise ne perdit pas espoir et continua de garder son calme car Kuroko aimait plus que tout son travail. Il aimait le contact qu'il pouvait avoir avec les enfants, le fait de les voir sourire et jouer entre eux le rendait heureux.

-Monsieur, dit une petite fille en tirant l'une des manches du turquoise.

-Qu'y a-t-il Tamika ?

-Namie pleure.

Kuroko chercha du regard la petite Namie et la vit à terre en train de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en la relevant doucement.

-Hide…Hideaki m'a poussé… réussit-elle à dire en larmes.

Kuroko la serra tendrement dans ses bras dans le but de la calmer. Ce qui fonctionna tout de suite.

-Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, lui répondit la petite fillette en lui souriant.

Après avoir réglé ce petit problème, Kuroko décida de lire une petite histoire aux enfants en attendant que leurs parents viennent les chercher.

Les enfants étant tous partis, Kuroko pouvait enfin souffler et rentrer chez lui. Le turquoise quitta l'école en saluant ses collègues qui étaient encore présent quand il entendit qu'on l'appela.

-Kuroko !

-Kasumi ? dit ce dernier en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-J'ai cru que tu étais déjà parti, lui dit-elle en replaçant l'une de ses mèches blondes.

-Non, je viens à peine de finir ma journée. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Non ! Enfin…Je…Eh bien…Je voulais te demander…Si tu voudrais bien dîner samedi soir avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Kuroko regarda la blonde devant lui et se posa tout de suite la question de s'il devait accepter l'offre ou pas. Refuser cette proposition serait vraiment impolie de sa part surtout venant d'une jeune fille aussi charmante et belle que Kasumi. Mais hélas, le turquoise réfléchit et en conclut qu'il valait mieux décliner cette proposition même si, réellement au fond de lui, Kuroko aurait bien voulu accepter ce rendez-vous. Mais voilà, le jeune homme s'était forcé de refuser l'offre pour éviter qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne se crée à cause de lui et aussi surtout pour le bien de la jeune fille.

-Je suis navré mais je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter ton offre, Kasumi-chan, lui avoua-t-il sincèrement.

-Ah…Eh bien…Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle déçue. J'aurai tenté ma chance.

-Bon. Eh bien…Je pense que je vais y aller, lui confia Kuroko.

-Oui. Au revoir et passe une bonne soirée, lui souhaita Kasumi.

-Merci à toi aussi, dit le turquoise en lui offrant un petit sourire tout en sortant de l'école.

Enfin, Kuroko pourrait se reposer chez lui tranquillement tout en lissant un bon livre avec un bon milk-shake à la vanille. Tiens, en parlant de milk-shake, le turquoise en eut subitement l'envie et décida de faire un petit détour au Maji Burger avant de se rendre chez lui.

Arriver au Maji Burger, le jeune homme fit sa commande, reçut sa boisson et but tout de suite son contenu. De tous les milk-shakes que Kuroko avait pu goûter à Tokyo, les meilleurs étaient sans équivoque ceux du Maji Burger. Le turquoise regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il sortit du fastfood et sans s'en rendre compte, percuta une jeune fille qui tomba à terre.

Kuroko vint tout de suite aider la jeune fille.

-Excusez-moi. Vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-il en la relevant du sol.

-Non. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ne vous ai pas vu.

La jeune fille remit son sac correctement ainsi que sa jupe et daigna enfin regarder Kuroko.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda celle-ci en ayant remarqué le regard effrayé du turquoise.

Mais Kuroko ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la jeune fille toujours dans le même état. Comme si quelque chose de la jeune écolière le dégoûtait.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? redemanda-t-elle en inspectant son corps où elle s'aperçut qu'un peu de sang coulait de son genou droit. Ah ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure.

La jeune fille voulut se rapprocher de Kuroko pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, mais le jeune homme recula de plus en plus toujours aussi apeuré. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'approche de moi ! Il ne le faut pas ! Garde ton calme ! Garde ton calme! » pensa le turquoise. La jeune écolière continua à se rapprocher du turquoise et tendit sa main dans le but d'apaiser Kuroko, mais celui-ci l'évita de justesse et prit aussitôt la fuite.

Courir ! Courir, loin de cette tentation ! C'est ce que Kuroko était en train de faire. Il devait s'éloigner de cette odeur si alléchante, si tentatrice de peur de se jeter sur cette pauvre jeune fille. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à courir comme un fou, Kuroko s'arrêta dans une ruelle toute sombre et prit appui sur l'un des murs de celle-ci.

-Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! hurla Kuroko à lui-même en tombant à genoux avec les mains sur sa tête.

-Encore une fois, tu as failli perdre le contrôle, lui lança une voix.

Kuroko arrêta d'hurler et regarda en direction de la personne.

-Midorima-kun?

-Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré Kuroko, lui assura le vert en replaçant ces lunettes.

-Que fais-tu ici ? le questionna Kuroko en s'étant remit entre-temps debout.

-Moi ? Eh bien vois-tu, j'étais parti acheter mon porte-bonheur quand j'ai cru voir un fou se mettre à courir dans tous les sens, lui confia Midorima.

-Si tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire- Aaaah ! cria à nouveau le turquoise en replaçant les mains sur sa tête.

Midorima s'approcha de Kuroko et lui dit toujours aussi calmement.

-Ta soif s'est réveillée et crois-moi tant que tu ne boiras pas, tu souffriras toujours autant.

-Je…Elle se calmera comme toujours ! lui lança Kuroko.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Ta gorge doit te faire atrocement souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna Midorima. Plus tu essayeras de refouler ta soif plus tes crises seront fréquentes Kuroko.

Kuroko ne dit rien et essaya d'ignorer ce que lui disait Midorima.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu as la solution pour la calmer. Tu aurais pu boire un peu de sang. Mais non ! Tu préfères rester dans ta souffrance et essayer quelques tentatives de suicide comme d'habitude, alors que tu sais très bien que ton espèce ne meurt pas si facilement. Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Que suis-je bête ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu agis de cette façon. C'est parce que tu n'es pas comme nous. Le sang des humains ne te suffit pas. Par contre celui des sangs-purs oui, lui dit Midorima.

-Jamais ! Jamais ! Je ne m'abreuverai pas de votre sang ! Kise et Aomine m'avaient déjà proposé leurs sangs mais je l'ai tout de suite refusé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! s'écria le turquoise.

-Aaah…Tu cours à ta perte Kuroko. Mais bon, tes soucis m'indiffèrent complètement. Au revoir Kuroko, lui assura le vert en commençant à quitter les lieux.

-Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu me faire la leçon ? lui rétorqua subitement Kuroko.

Le vert s'arrêta net, fit demi-tour et, énerver, vint directement vers le turquoise.

-Ecoute-moi bien Kuroko, nous sommes tous dans une période très délicate depuis l'assassinat du chef des Akashi et nous n'avons pas besoin qu'un paria de ton genre foute encore plus la zizanie parmi nous ! Alors, au lieu de faire croire aux autres que tu arrives à gérer tes problèmes, pense plutôt à les régler ! Souviens-toi Kuroko, une fois tu as perdu le contrôle, et nous ainsi que les Akashi, t'avions sauvé la vie. Mais cette fois-ci, nous avons des sérieux problèmes et crois-moi, les Akashi ne chercheront pas à s'attarder sur ton cas ! lui expliqua furieusement Midorima. Donc, mets ta fierté de côté pour une fois et pense aux conséquences qui pourront s'abattre sur les autres ainsi que sur toi. Sur ce, je te laisse.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Midorima quitta Kuroko en le laissant agoniser tout seul à terre.

Voilà ce qu'il était, un paria pour les autres, une erreur de la nature. Personne ne voulait de lui et ça Kuroko l'avait bien compris dès son plus jeune âge. Déjà tout petit, aucun des enfants de sangs-purs ne voulaient jouer avec lui. Au début, Kuroko ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde l'évitait. Pourquoi quand les parents de ses amis venaient chercher leurs enfants on lui lançait de sales regards où on lui disait de ne pas s'approcher des autres enfants ? Non, Kuroko ignorait la raison de ces comportements. Il fallut qu'un beau jour, il le demande à sa mère. La pauvre femme fut troublée par cette question, mais lui expliqua tout de même. Elle lui dit qu'il était spécial et qu'il y avait peu de personnes comme lui. Mais cette réponse ne suffit pas au jeune homme qui en grandissant comprit qu'il n'était pas juste spécial, mais complètement différent par rapport aux autres. Tellement différent, qu'il voulut mettre fin à ses jours plus d'une fois à cause de sa nature mais aussi parce qu'il était un vrai danger pour les humains ainsi que pour les vampires. Voilà de quelle manière vivait Kuroko Tetsuya depuis sa tendre enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire, dans la souffrance d'être une créature ignoble.

-Shintaro n'a jamais su t'apprécier à ce que je peux voir, lui dit une autre voix.

Kuroko releva un instant sa tête du sol pour voir qui était le détenteur de cette voix si envoûtante.

-Akashi-kun…

-Non, ne parle pas Tetsuya. Dors, lui ordonna le vairon en le prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

PDV Momoi

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans une pièce inconnue. Je frottais mes yeux encore endormis et examinais la pièce où je me trouvais. La pièce en question, se trouvait être un salon décoré à la victorienne. L'éclairage était très faible mais me laissait percevoir quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs rouges de la pièce. En particulier celui d'une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge sang qui était positionné au-dessus d'une cheminée.

-Mais…Où suis-je? me questionnais-je à voix haute au moment où un homme, dont je n'arrivais pas à distinguer le visage, entra dans la pièce.

L'homme en question était suivi d'un second homme plus petit par rapport au premier.

-Tu ne devais pas en finir avec eux ? dit le premier homme qui entra dans la pièce.

\- Non. En finir avec eux seraient un vrai gâchis, lui fit comprendre calmement l'autre homme.

J'avais comme l'impression d'être inexistante pour eux. Les deux hommes parlaient devant moi et m'ignoraient comme si j'étais un simple fantôme. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me voir ?

-Alors, que veux-tu faire d'eux?

-Les mettre de mon côté pour que mon plan voit le jour, dit l'homme de plus petite taille.

Je me rapprochais des deux hommes en question pour tenter de comprendre leur discussion. Mais surtout, dans le but de savoir de qui parlaient ces deux hommes.

-Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils seront d'accord de te suivre? Surtout après toutes les menaces que tu leur as faites ?

-Non. Ils viendront tous de mon côté car ils n'auront pas le choix, lui assura celui-ci en se mettant face à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. S'ils veulent continuer à vivre c'est ce qu'ils devront faire.

\- Navré de te contredire mais tu penses vraiment pouvoir, toi tout seul, faire face à d'autres sangs-purs ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, lui affirma l'homme de plus petite taille. Mais…ils me rejoindront quand ils apprendront qu'une menace plus importante plane sur eux ou plutôt sur nous les sangs-pur.

Mais, bon sang ! Qui étaient-ils et de qui parlaient-ils ? Qu'elle était cette menace qui planait sur les sangs-pur?

« Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à voir leurs visages ! me dis-je mentalement énervée. »

-Bon, fut la seule réponse de l'autre homme. Je vais te laisser. Eh bien, à demain ?

-A demain, lui dit tout simplement l'autre.

Le plus grand des hommes quitta le salon et laissa seul le plus petit qui était toujours en face de la fenêtre.

-Ils viendront tous, ainsi qu'elle.

-Satsu, entendis-je.

-Satsu… Satsuki, qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi ! me hurla une voix que je connaissais bien.

-Hein ? Quoi ! m'écriais-je en m'apercevant que j'étais sur mon ami d'enfance. Aaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Pervers !

-Hey ! Je te signal que c'est toi qui es venu sur moi ! se défendit Aomine.

-Alors…Alors, pourquoi je suis ici ? Enfin…Je veux dire ! Tu ne devais pas surveiller tes cousins ?

-Ca fait déjà un bon moment que mes cousins sont partis.

-Ah bon ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? lui demandais-je.

-Presque toute la soirée. Tu t'es endormie sur le chemin de retour.

-Ah…, fut ma seule réponse. Mais…cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu étais à côté de moi !

-Je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre et après je me suis mis à mater le magazine de Mai Horikita !

-Toujours le même, grommelais-je en me recouchant près de lui. Dis Daiki, je dois te dire un truc qui m'est arrivée.

-Hmm…C'est bien, me dit-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur les photos de son idole.

-Hey ! Ecoute-moi ! lui hurlais-je dessus en lui arrachant des mains son magazine.

-Hey ! Rends-le-moi !

-Je te le rendrai uniquement si tu prends le temps de m'écouter !

-Mais…Ok, vas-y. Mais dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! J'ai-,

Je lui coupais la parole en lui envoyant l'un de ses cousins à la figure.

-Idiot ! lui hurlais-je.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Prendre une douche ! lui hurlais-je en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, me déshabillais et rentrais dans la douche. Je me relaxais tout de suite au contact de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur ma peau. J'adorais prendre des douches très chaudes, d'avoir cette sensation de chaleur parcourir ma peau et ce depuis toute petite. D'ailleurs, je me souvenais toujours de ces moments quand ma mère venait me rincer les cheveux ou quand nous nous amusions à nous jeter de l'eau l'une sur l'autre.

-J'aurais tellement voulu revivre ces moments…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on a dû m'enlever ma mère et mon père ? Pourquoi suis-je censé fuir pour continuer à vivre ? « Tu connais la réponse à ces questions, me dit la petite voix qui se trouvait dans ma tête. » Désormais, je dois vivre dans la crainte de me faire tuer ou de perdre l'un de mes amis et tout cela uniquement à cause d'un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis.

Si seulement je pouvais disparaître et vivre tranquillement, si seulement je pouvais-

-Satsuki ! Tu as fini de prendre ta douche ça fait déjà plus d'une trentaine de minutes que tu y es, me fit remarquer Daiki.

-Hein ? dis-je en me tournant vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je suis restée si longtemps sous la douche ? pensais-je. »

-Allez Satsu ! Je dois pisser !

-Euh…Oui! lui répondis-je uniquement en m'entourant d'une serviette de bain que je pris au hasard.

J'ouvris la porte et en sortie toujours les cheveux mouillés.

-Tu deviens sourde ou quoi ? me lança-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Désolée…, fut mon unique réponse.

Daiki me regarda un moment et dut remarquer que je n'étais pas en forme.

-Hey, Satsu ça va ? me demanda-t-il plus calmement.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, lui mentis-je.

-Ah ok, me répondit-il tout simplement. Ah, au fait ! J'ai mis l'un de mes t-shirts et l'un de mes shorts sur mon lit pour toi, ok ? Tu peux laisser tes vêtements dans le linge sale. La femme de ménage les lavera.

-Merci…

Je rentrais dans la chambre de mon ami, mis ses vêtements qui étaient un peu trop large pour moi, et descendis dans le salon. Le salon était magnifiquement décoré. Des photos y étaient accrochées sur le mur ainsi que de beaux tableaux. Un joli vase rempli de bleuet trônait sur la table basse du salon. Je m'approchais des fleurs pour les effleurer.

-Des bleuets…Les fleurs préférées de la mère de Dai-chan, murmurais-je.

-Je vois que tu t'en souviens toujours.

-Dai-chan ! dis-je en sursautant. Oui, je m'en souviens. Ta mère n'est pas là ?

-Elle préfère habiter dans l'un de nos appartements, me confia-t-il en allumant la télé et en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

-Ah…Et pourquoi ?

-Elle dit que cette maison lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir. Mais bon, même si ma mère me dit ça, elle passe quand même tous les jours ici pour voir comment je me porte.

Je souris légèrement à ce qu'il me dit. Même à l'âge que Dai-chan avait, sa mère n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Une vraie mère poule.

-Cela te dérange ? lui demandais-je.

-Ouai des fois. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis son seul fils et elle est toute seule depuis le départ de mon père, m'avoua-t-il.

En effet, la mère de Daiki avait dû élever son fils toute seule car le père de Dai-chan les avait abandonnés. La pauvre jeune femme avait dû prendre soin de son seul fils alors qu'il n'était âgé que de cinq ans. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que sa mère soit si protectrice avec lui.

-Tu n'as plus de nouvelle de ton père ?

-Non. Pas depuis le dernier bal organisé pour les cent ans de ma cousine, me répondit-il en zappant les chaînes de télé. De toute façon, je ne veux rien savoir de lui.

Je m'asseyais près de lui et vis qu'il avait choisi comme chaîne de télé un match de basket.

-Dis Satsu ?

-Oui ?

-Quand tu dormais, je t'entendais parler, m'avoua Daiki.

-Je…je disais quoi ? lui demandais-je gênée.

-Je ne sais pas trop mais tu disais qu'il y avait un danger et que tu n'arrivais pas avoir les visages des personnes dans ton rêve. En gros, tu disais des trucs de dingues comme d'hab.

-Hey ! Je ne dis pas des trucs de dingue ! lui répliquais-je.

-Ouai, ouai…, me dit tout simplement celui-ci. Hey, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

-Euh…oui. Tu n'aurais pas de la confiture ?

\- Oui, laquelle ? me demanda-t-il.

-N'importe laquelle.

-Ok.

-Et un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît.

-Ok. Ne change surtout pas de chaîne, compris ? me signala Aomine.

-Compris, lui assurais-je en lui esquissant un petit sourire.

Dai-chan s'en alla vers la cuisine et j'en profitais pour me reposer un peu en posant ma tête sur un coussin. Ce rêve était si étrange. Tout ce que je pouvais me souvenir était ces deux hommes et leur discussion. D'ailleurs qu'elle était cette menace dont ils parlaient ?

-Oh…Et puis, tant pis. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve, juste un simple rêve…Ou peut-être un rêve prémonitoire ? me demandais-je en commençant à paniquer. Non ! Non ! Ressaisis-toi, Satsuki ! Ce n'est qu'un simple rêve, un simple-

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que l'on vint sonner à la porte d'entrée.

-J'arrive, dis-je en allant ouvrir la porte.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir entièrement la porte que je sentis que l'on me serrais dans les bras.

-Momocchi !

-Kise ?

-Satsu, je n'ai plus de confiture, j'ai donc…Kise ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda le bleu un verre d'eau à la main.

-Aominecchi ! lui lança Kise joyeusement. Eh bien, je voulais profiter du fait que Momocchi soit chez toi !

-Quoi ?! fut la seule réponse du bleu qui fut ignorée du blond.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ? me demanda Kise.

-Je vais bien merci, et toi ?

-Moi ? Je vais super bien !me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Eh ! Mais tu portes les vêtements d'Aominecchi ou je rêve ?

-Oui. J'ai pris une douche et Dai-chan a bien voulu me prêter quelque uns de ses vêtements.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée.

-Nan sans blague ? Tu sais réfléchir toi ? lança le bleu au mannequin qui entre-temps s'était assis à nouveau sur le canapé.

-Hey ! Tu insinues que je suis bête, Ahomine !

-Si tu veux, fut la réponse de celui-ci.

-Ne l'écoute pas Kise. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit car c'est aussi un idiot.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Aomine.

Kise et moi nous mîmes à rire face à l'expression du visage de Daiki.

-Aaah…Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ris comme ça, me confia Kise.

-Moi aussi, lui avouais-je en riant. Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Eh bien, ça te dit d'aller acheter des vêtements ?

-Euh…Je voudrais bien, mais mes vêtements sont dans la machine à laver et-

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu enfiles une veste et personne ne verra comment tu es habillé ! me dit Kise toujours aussi énergique.

-Mais…Kise…

-Tiens ! me redit-il en me lançant sa veste. Mets tes chaussures, je t'attends.

-Très bien, lui répondis-je en allant dans la chambre d'Aomine.

* * *

PDV Normal

-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda le mannequin au bleu.

-Non, fut la réponse d'Aomine.

-Allez, viens avec nous !lui supplia le blond en s'asseyant près du jeune homme au teint mat.

-Non. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire cet après-midi, lui fit savoir Aomine.

-Ah bon ? Et quoi ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Asako, lui dit clairement Aomine.

-Asako ? Tu veux dire Asako la chef du clan Hara ?

-Ouai, tu as tout compris, lui lança celui-ci en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Et de quoi allez-vous parler ?

-De quelques accords entre nos deux familles, lui répondit-il en expulsant la fumée de la cigarette par sa bouche.

-Ah…Ok, fut la seule réponse du blond qui perdit d'un coup toute sa bonne humeur.

-Voilà, je suis prête ! On y va ? demanda Momoi.

-Oui, lui répondit le blond en allant près de la rose.

-Euh…Dai-chan ne vient pas ?

-Non, il a des choses importantes à faire avec la chef du clan Hara, répliqua le blond amèrement.

-Mais…

-Allez, on y va Momocchi, dit Kise en s'empressant de quitter la pièce où se trouvait Aomine.

La jeune fille regarda le blond quitter la maison et demanda au bleu.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kise et toi ?

-Nan, pas que je sache.

-Ah…Eh bien, j'y vais. Bye Dai-chan ! le salua Momoi en allant rejoindre Kise dehors qui semblait être un peu énervé. Me voilà !

-Allez, on y va ! dit énervé le mannequin en se mettant en route.

-Kise ? Est-ce que ça va ? Parce que tu es tout énervé ?

-Non, lui mentit Kise en tentant de se calmer. Désolé, ce n'est rien de grave. Je me suis juste laisser emporter en pensant à quelque chose.

-Ok, lui répondit Momoi toute souriante en devançant Kise . Alors on peut y aller !

Momoi était toute joyeuse durant tout le trajet tandis que Kise lui ne faisait que penser au fameux rendez-vous qu'Aomine avait avec la chef du clan Hara. Parce que oui, le blond ne croyait pas à ce fameux rendez-vous d'affaire, mais plutôt à un rendez-vous entre amants. Kise savait parfaitement qu'Aomine trouvait ce genre d'excuse pour rejoindre Hara Asako, qui selon la gente masculine, était l'une des plus belles femmes malgré son âge atteignant presque les cinq cents ans.

« Il faut croire que je ne fais pas partie de cette gente masculine, pensa Kise. »

En effet, le jeune mannequin ne la trouvait guère à son goût. Il ne pouvait pas du tout la supporter, ni l'entendre parler, voire même l'imaginer avec Aomine dans un lit ! Bon sang, mais que lui trouvait-il à cette femme ou plutôt à cette vieille peau ?

-Décidément, il faudra que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir pour moi, dit Kise désespéré.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Hein ? fut la réponse du blond en constatant qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. De…de rien ! Rien du tout !

-Ki-chan arrête de me mentir, lui fit remarquer la rose. Je ne suis pas bête. Durant tout le chemin tu n'as fais que marcher la tête base comme si tu pensais à quelque chose.

-Aaah…D'accord, je t'expliquerai tout mais uniquement quand on aura trouvé des vêtements pour toi.

-Très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle fièrement. Mettons-nous donc à la recherche de beaux vêtements Ki-chan !

-Hey ! Combien de fois vais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! rétorqua Kise à Momoi qui lui répondit par un simple rire moqueur.

* * *

Non loin de là, dans un immense manoir, se réveilla le turquoise qui était allongé dans un énorme lit.

-Où suis-je ? demanda le turquoise en essayant, malgré le peu de force qui lui restait, de se relever.

-Dans ma chambre, lui dit une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

-Akashi-kun ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Je t'ai retrouvé à terre dans une ruelle, lui répondit d'une voix calme celui-ci.

Kuroko inspecta l'immense pièce où il se trouvait. Tout était magnifiquement décoré, les murs étaient tous dans des tons rouges, un piano ainsi qu'un violon se trouvaient dans la chambre, de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un grand jardin. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Kuroko était le grand tableau où se trouvait la peinture d'une femme à la chevelure rouge sang qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Tu as failli perdre à nouveau le contrôle, Tetsuya, lui fit savoir le rouge.

-Je sais…Je m'en excuse, marmonna le turquoise. Est-ce que je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

Akashi s'approcha du lit, s'assit près de Kuroko et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

-Bois Tetsuya, lui ordonna le vairon. Sais-tu ce que l'on faisait avant aux vampires de ton espèce quand ils ne voulaient pas s'abreuver du sang d'un sang pur ?

-On les tuait, lui confia celui-ci en buvant une gorgé du liquide frais.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais pourquoi…me dis-tu ça ? lui demanda le turquoise.

Le vairon ne lui répondit pas et se contenta uniquement de lui demander comment il se sentait

-Qu'y a-t-il, Tetsuya ? Te sentirais-tu mal ?

-Ma tête…Qu'est-ce que tu as mis…dans mon…verre ? demanda de plus en plus difficilement Kuroko.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Tetsuya. Je n'ai mis qu'une petite dose de somnifère dans le but de te rendre plus docile, lui avoua Akashi en remontant la manche gauche de Kuroko.

-Qu'est-ce…que…tu…fais…

-Vu que tu ne veux pas te nourrir de notre sang, je t'ai donc préparé une perfusion avec le mien.

-Quoi…arrête…non…

-Du calme Tetsuya. Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Akashi en plantant l'aiguille dans l'une des veines du turquoise qui s'endormit tout de suite.

Akashi regarda le visage pâle de Kuroko et dit en quittant la pièce.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, Tetsuya.

* * *

Après avoir laissé le turquoise seul dans sa chambre, le rouge décida de se prélasser dans son salon en buvant tranquillement un verre rempli de sang frais. Il resta comme ça, durant plusieurs minutes à méditer sur les différents évènements qui venaient de se passer.

-J'ai cru un instant que tu allais l'enfermer dans ta cave.

Akashi se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre son moment de tranquillité et vit qu'il n'était autre que l'un de ses camarades, Reo.

-Ah bon ? lui dit le rouge en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui, lui répondit directement celui-ci en s'asseyant juste en face d'Akashi.

Le rouge but une gorgée de sa boisson et lui répondit toujours aussi calmement.

-J'aurais pu l'enfermer dans ma cave comme tu le dis. Mais il n'était pas violent, alors j'ai préféré le garder dans ma chambre et le nourrir.

-Hm…Je vois, fut la réponse de Reo. Dis-moi, tu as reçu la lettre que ton père ta envoyer ?

-Oui, je l'ai reçu.

-Et de quoi parlait-elle ? demanda le jeune homme curieux.

-D'une tâche à accomplir pour mon père. Rien de très compliqué, lui avoua le rouge toujours aussi posément.

-Je vois.

Akashi se leva, tout en réajustant sa chemise, et dit à son ami avant de le quitter.

-Je dois te laisser, Reo.

-Ah bon ? Où vas-tu ?

-J'ai quelque chose à faire en ville. Veille sur Tetsuya durant mon absence.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, Sei.

Le vairon se contenta de lui faire un simple signe de la tête en guise de remerciement et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son chauffeur qui l'attendait déjà.

* * *

PDV Momoi

-Enfin, je peux me reposer, dis-je en m'asseyant dans un petit café.

-Déjà ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait beaucoup de magasins, me répondit Kise étonné.

-Ah bon ? J'en ai l'impression pourtant.

-En tout cas, cette robe et ce petit gilet blanc te vont vraiment bien! me lança le blond tout excité.

-Merci.

En effet, Kise avait réussi à me trouver une belle robe à la place des vêtements que Dai-chan m'avait prêtés. La robe était bleue et ornée de petites fleurs blanches. Elle m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux.

Une belle serveuse aux longs cheveux bruns vint prendre nos commandes.

-Avez-vous choisi ce que vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle en ne regardant que Kise.

-Oui, lui répondit celui-ci en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Je vais prendre une eau plate, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune serveuse rougit au sourire de Kise et nota sur son petit carnet sa commande.

\- Et vous ? me demanda-t-elle amèrement.

-Un thé au jasmin, s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien. J'arrive dans un instant.

Nous regardâmes la serveuse partir puis je pris la parole.

-Eh bien, j'ai cru un moment qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi-

Kise me sourit et me fit signe de me taire en voyant la serveuse revenir avec nos boissons.

-Merci, dit Kise à la serveuse qui rougit à nouveau.

-De rien, lui répondit celle-ci.

-Merci, lui dis-je également.

-…, fut sa réponse.

Je regardais Kise et vis qu'il se retenait de rire. Enfin, quand la serveuse nous quitta il se mit à rire.

-Ahaha ! Elle te déteste.

-Tss…Arrête de te moquer de moi et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu étais énervé contre Dai-chan ce matin ?

-Hein ? fit soudain le mannequin en cessant de rire.

-Oui. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué l'ambiance qu'il y avait entre toi et lui c'est que tu me connais mal, Kise.

-Aaah, fit le blond. D'accord, mais tu ne dis rien à Aominecchi, compris ?

-Je ne lui dirais rien, lui promis-je.

-Si Aominecchi n'est pas venu ce matin c'est parce qu'il avait soi-disant des arrangements à faire avec la chef du clan Hara, m'expliqua le blond. Mais je ne le crois pas. Je sais bien qu'il ne va pas là-bas pour faire des arrangements, mais plutôt pour se retrouver dans le lit d' Hara Asako. Donc c'est pour cela que j'étais énervé ce matin.

Je fixais Kise et pus constaté qu'il était énervé. Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énervait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait Dai-chan. A moins que ?

-Dis-moi, Kise ?

-Oui ? fit-il.

-Ne serais-tu pas amoureux de Dai-chan par hasard ?

-Que…Quoi ?! cria-t-il tout d'un coup. Non ! Pourquoi ?

-Arrête de me mentir. Tu es tout rouge, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Bon…D'accord, c'est vrai. Je l'aime, mais par contre lui non, m'avoua Kise.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça tu n'es-.

-Momocchi, tu le sais mieux que quiconque qu'Aominecchi ne sera jamais intéressé par un homme. Il aime les femmes et surtout celles avec de grosses poitrines…, me confia-t-il abattu.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit. Je ne te crois pas.

Kise me regardait bizarrement. Il devait sans doute se dire que j'étais folle de lui dire ça, alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de conquérir le cœur de mon ami d'enfance.

-Mais, Momocchi…

-Non, il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vais t'aider à ouvrir les yeux de cet idiot de Dai-chan.

Kise me sourit et me dit.

-Si tu veux…Mais, je ne te promets rien.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et bus en même temps. Nous restâmes ainsi à discuter de tout et de rien quand nous décidâmes de payer.

-Euh…Momocchi.

-Oui ?

-Je pense avoir oublié mon portefeuille dans le magasin, me dit-il en fouillant chaque poche de sa veste. Mince ! Je reviens vite, ok ?

-Ok, lui répondis-je. Je paierais pour toi, Ki-chan !

-Merci, me dit-il.

Kise quitta le café en vitesse pour retrouver son portefeuille. Et ce fut ainsi que j'attendais durant plus de dix minutes mon ami.

-Il en met du temps, pensais-je à voix haute. En plus, il ne répond pas à mes messages.

Je restais ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes où je fus prise d'impatience et demandais l'addition, payais la serveuse et me leva pour quitter le café toujours en fixant mon portable en attente d'une réponse quand je bousculais quelqu'un.

-Oh, désolé ! m'excusais-je en fixant le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait en face de moi.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, me dit-il souriant.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes à nous contempler lorsque celui-ci se décida à prendre la parole.

-Désolé…, me dit-il en se frottant la nuque. Je dois vous mettre mal à l'aise en vous fixant de cette manière.

-Non, ça va. Ne vous en faites pas, lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et me dit.

-J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de retourner à mon travail. Est-ce que vous désirez vous joindre à moi ? Histoire de faire un peu connaissance ?

-Euh…Je vous remercie sincèrement. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter votre offre. J'attends que mon ami revienne, lui avouais-je.

-Ah, je vois. Eh bien, j'espère que l'on se recroisera ! me lança-t-il.

-Oui, moi aussi, lui répondis-je en regardant mon portable.

Je venais de recevoir un message de Kise qui me disait qu'il avait retrouvé son portefeuille et qu'il m'attendait en face du café.

-Au revoir ! me dit-il.

-Au revoir.

Je quittais enfin le café et rejoint Kise qui se trouvait en face du café.

-Hey ! Momocchi ! m'appela Kise. Ça va ? Tu me sembles bizarre.

-Hein ? Oui, oui ! Je vais parfaitement bien, lui mentis-je en tentant de reprendre mon calme.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Bon, d'accord ! Quand tu es parti j'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme et…

-Et ? insista celui-ci.

-Et…Il voulait m'inviter à boire un verre avec lui mais j'ai refusé lorsque j'ai reçu ton message, lui racontais-je en marchant. Il était si charmant, sympathique et très souriant aussi.

-Hey ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'il te plaît, me dit Kise.

-Eh bien, oui. Il me plaît, lui confirmais-je.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Euh…Il ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait.

-Quoi ?! Mais, comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour le revoir ? Vous n'avez même pas échangé vos numéros ?

-Euh…non. Mais je suppose qu'il doit souvent aller à ce café.

-J'espère pour toi, fut la réponse de mon ami. Bon qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? Tu veux que l'on aille manger une glace ? Que l'on aille voir d'autres magasins ?

-Kise…Je suis épuisée. Je voudrais juste rentrer, lui avouais-je.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être épuisée ? Moi je ne le suis pas !

-Je ne suis plus un vampire, idiot ! lui fis-je remarquer en lui donnant une petite claque sur son épaule gauche.

-Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Eh bien, direction la maison alors ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement !

-Je comprends pourquoi Dai-chan en a quelquefois marre de toi tu es une vraie pile électrique, Ki-chan !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis comme ça !

-Oui, si tu le dis.

* * *

PDV Normal

Dès que Momoi quitta le café, le jeune homme prit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

-Allô ? Oui, c'est moi dit lui que j'ai repéré Momoi Satsuki et qu'elle est accompagnée de Kise Ryota. Oui. Très bien. J'ai compris, dit le jeune homme à la chevelure brune en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Ton heure est proche…Momoi Satsuki. Tu ne pourras plus te cacher très longtemps.

* * *

-Shin-chan! Shin-chan!

-Que veux-tu Takao ? fit le vert en continuant sa lecture.

-Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ? lui demanda le jeune homme qui s'ennuyait.

-Quand je serai sûr que tu arriveras à te contrôler totalement, fut la réponse de celui-ci.

-Mais…J'arrive à me contrôler ! se défendit le jeune vampire. Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste ce que tu me dis là ?

-Ah bon ? lui dit le vert toujours les yeux rivés sur son livre.

-Oui ! Je me suis entraîné plus d'un mois, j'ai même, selon Otsubo, été l'un des plus rapides à avoir contrôlé ma soif de sang et toi tu ne veux toujours pas me donner ma Pierre de Lune pour que je puisse enfin sortir le jour ! se plaignit Takao.

Midorima arrêta sa lecture et regarda Takao qui était en train de bouder tel un petit enfant qu'on aurait privé son désert. Takao avait raison. De tous les humains ayant été transformés, il avait été le plus rapide à se contrôler et ça Midorima ne pouvait le nier.

-Bon, lui dit ce dernier. Tu as raison. Je vais en discuter avec les autres pour te donner une pierre.

-Oui ! cria de joie le jeune homme en allant serrer le vert dans ses bras. Tu sais que je t'aime Shin-chan !

-Arrête de dire ça et lâche-moi ou…

Il fut coupé quand on vint sonner à la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir ! lui lança ce dernier en se dirigeant tout de suite vers la porte d'entrée.

-Attend Takao ! cria Midorima en le suivant.

Mais trop tard, Takao avait déjà ouvert la porte.

-Combien de fois vais-je te dire de ne pas…, fit le vert étonné de voir l'un des membres des Akashi.

-Désolé de vous déranger Midorima-san, mais Akashi-san m'envoie vous donner ceci, lui dit l'homme en lui tendant une lettre fermée d'un sceau rouge arborant l'emblème des Akashi qui n'était autre qu'un dragon.

-Merci, lui dit Midorima. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Merci, lui dit celui-ci en les quittant.

Midorima referma la porte et se dirigea vers son salon suivit de Takao.

-C'est quoi ? lui demanda curieux le jeune vampire.

-Une lettre des Akashi.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais, cela ne te regarde pas ! lui rétorqua le vert.

-Mais, allez ! Shin-chan ! Dis-moi de quoi ça parle je te promets de ne rien dire aux autres !lui supplia Takao.

-Je la lirais plus tard, dit Midorima en déposant la lettre sur la table du salon.

-Tss…T'es pas sympa, lui répondit Takao. Bon, moi je vais dans ma chambre à plus !

Takao partit, il ne restait plus que Midorima dans le salon en train de contempler cette fameuse lettre.

-Cela ne présage rien de bon, dit à voix basse le vert toujours le regard fixé sur la lettre.

* * *

PDV Momoi

Après avoir quitté le café, nous nous rendîmes chez Dai-chan qui d'ailleurs n'était toujours pas revenu.

-Eh bien, je vois qu'Aominecchi n'est pas revenu, constata Kise.

-Oui. En plus, je ne sais même pas quand est-ce qu'il va revenir, me plaignais-je.

Je m'asseyais sur l'un des divans du salon, ainsi que Kise, et alluma la télévision sur n'importe quelle émission.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi jusqu'au retour d'Aominecchi ? me demanda Kise.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Bon ! lança Kise en enlevant sa veste. Je parie que tu as faim. Tu veux que je cuisine quelque chose ?

-Tu sais Kise je sais me débrouiller, le rassurais-je.

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais cuisiner dans ton état. Tu es toute fatiguée…Laisse-moi te cuisiner quelque chose ! me suppliât-il. Tu vas voir tu vas te régaler ! Je peux te faire de magnifiques pâtes à la sauce bolognaise.

-Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument que tu sois celui qui cuisine ? Je sais aussi cuisiner tu sais.

Kise me regarda et me fit une drôle de tête.

-Euh, oui ! Je sais…mais…J'ai envie de cuisiner pour toi. Allez repose-toi ou…regarde la télé! me lança-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers la cuisine.

-Bizarre, fut ma seule réponse après que Kise me laissa toute seule dans le salon.

Pendant ce temps, je me mis à zapper les chaînes de télé dans l'espoir d'occuper mon esprit. Mais malheureusement, aucune émission ne pouvait m'arracher de l'ennui que je ressentais à cet instant.

-Il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse, dis-je à voix haute en éteignant la télévision et en commençant à rêvasser.

Je me remémorais ma journée de shopping avec Kise, nos discussions et ce charmant jeune homme qui m'avait abordé au café.

En parlant de ce fameux jeune. Il fallait que je me rappelle de lui au cas où il me serait donné la chance de le recroiser. Donc, je fermais mes yeux et tentais de me rappeler du jeune homme. Je ne dus pas me concentrer énormément pour m'en souvenir que son visage m'apparut tout de suite. Je pus revoir sa chevelure brune ainsi que ses yeux bruns remplis de joies et de bonne humeur. Je revoyais également son magnifique sourire, ses gestes maladroits ainsi que les simples mots qu'il m'avait dit. Oh ! Si seulement j'avais pu lui demander son nom ou s'il l'avait fait je ne serai pas là à me torturer l'esprit sur un parfait inconnu !

-Quel imbécile ! Il n'y a que les hommes pour oublier de demander le nom et prénom d'une femme ? dis-je à voix haute.

« Mais moi aussi, j'aurais pu lui demander comment il s'appelait mais j'ai complètement oublié de le faire. Alors, que »-

Je fus coupée dans mes pensées quand l'on sonna à la porte. »

-Tiens, Daiki est enfin revenu ? me demandais-je en me levant tout de suite.

-Je parie que cet idiot a encore oublié ses clés ! C'est bon j'arrive ! criais-je quand j'entendis que l'on sonnait à nouveau à la porte.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de prendre-…

* * *

PDV Normal

-Je pense que ça doit être bon, dit le mannequin en goûtant la sauce tomate qu'il venait de concocter. J'espère qu'elle va aimer. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de cuisiner ce genre de choses.

En effet, le blond était un vampire et en général, il se nourrissait de sang humain même s'il pouvait se nourrir des mêmes aliments que les êtres humains.

Kise éteignit la cuisinière et prit le plat de pâtes pour Momoi en direction de la salle à manger.

-Voilà ! Le plat est prêt ! lança le blond.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

-Momocchi ! appela à nouveau Kise.

« Peut-être qu'elle s'est en dormit ? pensa celui-ci. »

Kise déposa le plat de pâtes sur la table à manger et alla voir la rose dans le salon.

-Mais où est-elle ? se demanda-t-il en allant vers les escaliers où il vit que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte.

Le mannequin s'approcha de la porte et constata qu'une lettre se trouvait à terre.

-Merde…Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense…, fut la réponse du blond en ramassant la lettre.

Quand Kise ramassa la fameuse lettre, un mauvais pressentiment lui traversa l'échine. Malheureusement, ce mauvais pressentiment se confirma quand il reconnut le sceau rouge orné d'un dragon.

Une seule famille était représentée par l'emblème du dragon et cette famille n'était autre que les Akashi. Et Momoi venait de se faire kidnapper par l'un de ces membres.


End file.
